


His theme

by Hopair



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Lost Love, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: "Серые капли разбиваются об асфальт, превращая его в зеркало. Вдруг оно исказится. Странная девушка споткнулась и приземлилась у ног."Чувства Азриэля от знакомства с Чарой до ее смерти.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 1





	His theme

Серая пустота. Сколько времени я уже сижу, опустив глаза? Мимо течет море серых силуэтов. Где же мир?

Серые капли разбиваются об асфальт, превращая его в зеркало. Вдруг оно исказится. Странная девушка споткнулась и приземлилась у ног. Тут же подскочив, она засмеялась и зачем-то протянула мне руку. Что-то изменилось в тот момент, вроде бы дождь стал немного теплей, нет — теплее стал мир. С тех пор все было так. Шуршащие от капель листья, птицы под ними и ветер, открывающий солнце в тумане гор. Мир здесь, он всегда был.

Родник у холма и свежая роса на траве, по ней так приятно бежать. Она уже ждет на вершине, будь то холм или скала. Мне не угнаться за ней.  
Но вот роса смешается с алым. Кашель, падение. Дни сочтены, ведь так? Недолго тебе стоять на вершине…

Спишь дольше? Ничего, я буду здесь. Всегда, всегда. Прошу, только позволь мне до конца. Но почему же ты снова встаешь тогда? Чему улыбаешься сейчас? И почему же вновь мне не догнать тебя? Ты бежишь по острым камням, словно можешь летать. Закат красив с высоты, в его лучах кружась, опять смеешься ты.

Дни сочтены… но не твои. Сердце уронит каплю крови, две три, их не остановить. Я охотно бы поменялся с тобой судьбой. Я знаю, ты не умрешь… смерть ждет лишь меня.

Не оставляй! Забери с собой! Ведь ад пылает ярко, но мой сер…

Нет, не уходи, я не отпущу теперь тебя.


End file.
